


Everyone Makes Mistakes

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac comes home after the incident with Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Makes Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "mistakes" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).

Isaac left it late to go home that night, for the first time thinking of it as home and not just Derek’s place. As he crept in, trying not to be heard, Isaac didn’t think it was more possible for him to slink in with his tail between his legs unless he actually turned into a full wolf somehow. In which case, he’d slink back out again and live in the woods for the rest of his life.

He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, his bedroom door in sight when the lights flickered on. Jumping guiltily, he turned to see Derek sat in the chair on the other side of the room, apparently having taken a few lessons from every parent out there. 

“What time do you call this?” Derek asked with no hint of irony whatsoever. “I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to after today,” Isaac admitted, picking at the doorframe with his fingernail.

Derek rolled his eyes, starting to get up but Isaac shrunk back, stopping him in his tracks. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You should,” Isaac told him, taking a step back into the room, steeling himself for it. “I was going to hurt Stiles.”

“Come here,” Derek commanded, waiting until Isaac was only a few feet away before he spoke again. “It was a mistake. We all make them when we first turn. I’ve made a lot worse in my time. A hell of a lot worse.”

“You have?” Isaac asked, unable to keep the relief from his voice, the fear that had gripped him and kept him strong, deserting him, leaving him shaky instead, a jolting contrast to how he should react.

“I have,” Derek said simply, offering no more explanation than that. “You’re forgiven, Isaac.”

Isaac swallowed, kneeling down at Derek’s feet, laying his head against his knee, unused to forgiveness without some sort of punishment first. “What do you want me to do?”

Derek bit his tongue, remembering he was the boy’s Alpha and he couldn’t shrug off such a responsibility. Reaching out, he carded his fingers through Isaac’s curls, gently scratching at his skin as he thought about it. “You can apologize to Stiles in the morning. Then you can clean this place up. Ok?”

Isaac nodded, settling against Derek’s legs, a massive weight lifted from his shoulders. “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
